Kazuma Ryuichi
|kanji = 一真龍一|romaji = Kazuma Ryūichi|race = Human|title = "No.1 Banchou" (No.1の番長, Nanbā 1 no banchō)|birthday = July 28|age = 23|gender = Male|height = 6' 2''|weight = 150 llbs|alignment = Good|occupation = Wizard Exorcist|status = Alive|marital status = Single|weapons = Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (天叢雲剣, "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven")|magic = Exorcism Magic Fire Magic Sword Magic|family = Susanoo Ryuichi (Ancestor)|english = Ian Siclair}}Kazuma Ryuichi (一真の龍一, Kazuma no Ryūichi) is a trouble making wizard traveling all across the land with the hopes of spreading word of him being the "No.1 Banchou" (1番の番長, 1-Ban no banchō, lit. "Biggest Gangster") of all Earth Land. Being born in isle of Enca, Kazuma is considered one of the few survivors capable of withstanding the full unbridled fury of the powerful thunderstorms and severe weather patterns that this piece of land is infamous for. A powerful swordsman, Kazuma is the proud wielder of the legendary sword Kusanagi (草薙, Kusanagi), a sword said to have been born from the body of the eight-headed dragon serpent known as Yamata-no-Orochi (八岐の大蛇, literally "8-branched giant snake"), having been slain by his ancestor Susanoo Ryuichi and sealing it's soul deep within the sword. Aside fom being in possession of such a fabled weapon, Kazuma also owns two other mythical weapons that are said to be equally as powerful, spending many years of his youth in search for these relics, being dubbed the "Three Sacred Treasures of Heaven" (天国の三種の神器, Tengoku no sanshunoshinki). Hailing from a long line of Exorcism Mages, the Ryuichi family are known to be all proficient users of Exorcism Magic, a long forgotten magic art that allows them to interact with the spiritual forces of the afterlife, banishing and manipulating both spirits and souls. As such, Kazuma was born and raised into becoming a Exorcist Mage (エクソシストメイジ, Ekusoshisuto meiji), wizards specializing in handling the spiritual forces in Earth Land, effectively becoming the bridge between the world of the living and the spirit world. Appearance Normal Attire Kazuma is an very muscular man with a very unique appearance, consisting of bulging muscles focused around his arms and legs, and sporting a hairy chest exposed most of the time. He usually wears exaggerated 1970's fashion: white suit while wearing a red or purple shirt with over sized collars, cuffs and lapels, wearing a pair of white pointy shoes. He has an exaggerated goatee that ends in an spike and sideburns that also ends in a spike. While using his magic abilities to interact with spirits or battling his opponent, his collar grows exponentially much larger, more rugged and more spiked as if to reflect his hostile nature. He mainly wears these clothes when out relaxing or traveling around, usually referring this choice of attire as his "good suit." His most notable feature is undoubtedly his enormous pompadour hair style, extending unimaginably far beyond his head, effectively making him incredibly easy to find in large crowds and an easy target to spot. The pompadour is his pride and joy, seriously hurting anyone or anything that insults or damages his glorious hair. It is easily over 12 inches long in length, making it one of the longest pompadour hair styles to ever exist on top of a person's head. Battle Attire While in battle or attending his guild in order to take on missions, Kazuma wears a pair of black slacks with a purple belt and black leather shoes. He also wears a short cut black vest with a red lining that is tied together at his midsection with a plate with a cross on it. The vest and slacks was constructed using some of the finest materials and elements found in the market, making it incredibly weightless and easy to move in when doing strenuous movement. Made by the best tailors in Fiore, Kazuma had to save over 6 months of pay checks in order to have it made, costing him roughly 600,000 to make. The design was based off a legendary mob boss that once lived in his hometown, boasting on how heroic and chivalrous it makes him look while wearing it. He only wears this suit when he is taking battles seriously, restricting it's use unless a powerful foe presents himself before, Kazuma, mainly keeping the entire suit hidden under his normal clothes as a precaution. Personality Relationships Synopsis History Equipment Kusanagi Description Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (天叢雲剣, "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"): Also known as the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi '''(草薙の剣, lit. "Grass Cutting Sword), it is a legendary sword that is said to have born within the body of an eight-headed dragon in age of myth, possessing unnatural qualities that render it an object of unfathomable power. Considered a family heirloom passed down his family, Kazuma inherited it from his father on his 10th birthday, being given to him the Kusanagi blade in it's sealed form, consisting of a simple kendo sword with white bandages wrapped around the handle as a way to keep the sword hidden. As his most prized possession, the sword never leaves his side, he always carries it with him wherever he go's, it is his number one choice when it comes to weapons, absolutely banning himself from picking up another weapon that isn't his own. Although appearing to be made of wood, the sword's durability vastly surpass that of steel and most conventional weapons, breaking and shattering most ordinary magic weapons with a few well placed swings. The sword is mostly always carried by Kazuma by hand instead most of the time, when needing full use of both hands, he uses the bandages wrapped around the hilt to tie it around his back or waist, safely securing it in place regardless of how violent he moves and dodges. Although not as widely famous as other legendary weapons, the Kusanagi sword is capable of matching blow for blow with even the mighty Excalibur, a weapon said to be capable of cutting it's way through anything with a single swing. Mystical in nature combined with the supernatural elements of spirits, the Kusanagi sword cannot be wielded by any other person that isn't Kazuma, inflicting upon them a curse of such terrible power, that no magic spell will be able to lift it from it's victim. The sword is mystically bound to his soul alone, establishing an incredibly powerful connection that cannot be severed through both magic and other means, it allows him to immediately know where the sword is and summon it immediately, regardless of where it is stored, even breaching the boundaries of space itself in order to return to it's masters side. When wielded, the Kusanagi immediately informs him of any living targets located near his immediate vicinity, sensing their presence by emitting magic waves that act in a similar fashion to sonar and revealing their hiding place. Although appeairng to be made of wood, the sword itself is nearly weightless, simply filled with spirits and using a fake appearance to create a physical manifestation for Kazuma to use when wanting to use the Kusanagi, favoring the appearance of a kendo practice sword as its base form, since he grew up spending most of his time using one during practice and committing acts of delinquency. The primary reason for Kazuma's affinity to use the form of a kendo sword rather than a katana is for the simple reason of him disliking the need to injure others, choosing to inflict blunt damage over cutting power, crushing and destroying against slashing and gauging. However, with his level of strength that he can apply with every swing, it is easily the equivalent of a bulldozer tearing down an entire building, easily able to wreak whatever comes across his path with ease. Although lacking cutting power, it doesn't necessarily mean he isn't able to use those qualities, if he tries, Kazuma can use his magic energy and Ethernano to sharpen the blunt edge of kusanagi in order to increase it's natural cutting power, giving it characteristics of a katana or sword, allowing him to cut anything in his path to ribbons. When unsealed, Kusanagi takes on it's true form, a grizzling dark sword with a malevolent presence so powerful and terrifying that it kills most animals and sends even the most bravest of warriors running in terror. The sword's appearance is violently changed to drastic measures, completely discarding it's old appearance of a kendo sword to that of a samurai sword. This version of Kusanagi possesses a scarlet blade instead of a wooden one, with the hilt being replaced with a metallic handle covered in red-like mash of flesh, with the guard being decorated with four spikes around the edges and insignias covering the top and bottom face. While in this form, the sword radiates a near endless supply of sinister magic energy, unleashing a miasma of evil that kills and erodes anything nearby by crushing it with the sheer weight of energy it produces. In this state, the Kusanagi can utilize it's absolute full power without being hindered by any sense of restrictions or limitations that were once present in it's sealed form, allowing Kazuma to apply absolute deadly force the likes that was never present in it's previous form, giving him the ability to kill and murder enemies by cutting, slashing and stabbing them to death thanks to the added benefit of having a sharpened edge over a wooden one, giving him the power to use added skills and abilities that he could not accomplish when holding back his true killing prowess. While using it in it's unsealed form, Kazuma's personality and method of fighting is altered significantly, from using blunt damage to focusing primarily on dealing attacks that contain his full intent to kill, becoming much more aggressive and dedicating himself to attack rather than defense, inflicting as much damage as possible as quickly as possible. What truly makes the Kusanagi sword special is the extraordinary fact that it has been used as the main weapon of choice for his Kazuma's family when utilizing Exorcism Magic for nearly 800 years, handed down from generation to generation in the Ryuichi family household for countless centuries. Passed down from father to son, it has seen an unimaginably immeasurable amount of battle, being hardened by the constant battles with both evil spirits and the living creatures, only growing stronger with the passage of time. The sword is a living reservoir of and for spirits and other souls that have been exorcised through its use, trapping them inside the sword's body in order to use as a power source. Unlike ordinary exorcists, where they exorcise a spirit and send it to the afterlife, Kazuma's family has been trapping and housing evil malevolent spirits inside the sword for hundreds of years, serving as a container in order to hold thousands upon thousands of souls inside, ranging from ordinary human souls to even demon souls, as well as other creatures such as Etherious, mythological beasts, etc. With so many spirits trapped inside, Kazuma can use each one in order to trigger special attacks and cast unique magic spells that he couldn't normally achieve through ordinary means, giving him a much wider range of skills for him to apply in the heat of battle. Of all the souls residing deep within Kusanagi, the most powerful, violent, and malevolent spirit amongst the thousands is none other than Yamato-No-Orochi, the eight-headed dragon serpent of mythology. Forms A |-| Sealed= '''Kendo Mode (剣道モード, Kendō mōdo): |-| Unsealed= Blade of Orochi (オロチの刃, Orochi no ha, lit. "Fang of the Dragon Serpent"): |-| Armor= Susanoo Armor of Slayers (スレイヤーズのスサノオの鎧, Sureiyāzu no susanō no yoroi): Ame-No-Nuhoko Description Forms Yata-No-Kagami Description Forms Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Traits Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Magical Traits Exorcism Magic Sword Magic Fire Magic Hinokagatsuchi Exorcist Flames Special Abilities Spirit Energy Trivia Category:Male Category:Males Category:Swordsman Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage Category:Neutral Good